


Rhapsody

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 狂想诗Pairing: All贝，维贝，弗贝，卡贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 天使维斯可以往来于各种所有的平行宇宙。这是他的特权，也是他无尽的苦刑。Warning: 第一人称叙述完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

我拥有一个赛亚人。  
在他的尽头我抓住他，在他应当要死去的时候我捕获他。在某个时间和空间的夹角内，在第七宇宙的某一个平行时间里，我发现了他。

是他，贝吉塔。我在一段碎裂时间的街角发现了他，他血流如注，身体伤痕累累。他的躯壳已近完全破碎了，是一场与非人类的严酷战斗至他于此。是那对人造人姐弟将他重伤至此。  
他在街角，半躺半坐，气息奄奄几乎断绝。如果我现在走过去，我就能拯救他的生命。我的力量和法术能使贝吉塔继续活下去，而其他人并不知晓。  
他们会在他看不到的地方为他举办葬礼……也许没有葬礼。这个时空的孙悟空已经死了，认识贝吉塔的其他地球上的战士也正在一个接一个地死去。在这个时空里，除了与他有过片时之欢的地球女人以及她的儿子，没有人会怀念这个赛亚人。  
没有人会记得他如沸如灼的痛苦，他就消失不见了。他是绝对应当在这里死掉的，在一个时空的死胡同里，我走过去，就能捡到他。他已经什么都不是，只剩下一口气，我就能拥有他了。

我可以把他带到破坏神的星球，或有更好的方法，我可以选一个无人星，将他囚放在那里。  
我可以在没有光的地方制造出光，在没有空气地方充盈空气。我可以模拟出赛亚人贝吉塔行星过去的样子……那是他的故乡不是吗？他五岁以前，那星星还存在的。有一天弗利萨在他的父亲库尔德的带领下，来拜谒我侍奉的神祗，他们向比鲁斯大人请求被赋予破坏一颗自然行星的许可。  
破坏神比鲁斯同意了他们的请求。所有这全部，我就随侍在侧，在旁边听着。  
我知道那就是贝吉塔的星星，他作为星星的小王子出生在那里，皇室通过不断地改良基因，使他作为凝聚着种族希望的最强潜力者被“制造”出来。我看着他出生，看着他的星星消失。那颗星星消失以后，我又看着他成为弗利萨的奴隶，一度是他的私人脔宠。他所必须守护的王国与臣民都不存在了，他所渴望征服的宇宙大半已落入仇人之手。包括他，他自己，他的身心，他的全部，也慢慢地全都丢失了，归属于被他称之为怪物的弗利萨。  
弗利萨用权力和力量压服与诱惑了他，而这一切，他想要的力量，我也可以给他。我不可以介入他与人间的任何事情，可这一个已经死透的贝吉塔，他不再属于那一片尘世了，我是可以把他带走的。我可以捡拾他、缝补他。我要在我为他制造的小行星上喂养他，然后我可以使用他。  
像弗利萨那样，是的，如果我像弗利萨那样，我会得到他。

弗利萨第一次使用他的那天，我在很近的地方，只是看着他走过旗舰的长廊。脚步很果断敏捷，少年阶段的身体还没有完全成熟，附着在骨头上的血肉尚且纤细，从身后看去，还有细长的棕色尾巴轻轻摇摆。他的脸上还有孩子气的肉，悉数长在腮上，给人丰腴又幼嫩的直感。  
我在他看不见的虚无中看得见他，那么纤幼，满脸自以为是的凶悍，就向着虚无尽头的我走过来了。我是很想从那虚无当中一步踏出，抓住他将他卷入我那亿万年不变的空虚世界里，将他从即将降临的事情当中彻底拔除。我看着他的脸，嵌在丰腴的象牙色皮肤上的黑眼珠里布满了弗利萨散播的黑暗，若我情愿，是能够将这张脸按在我的胸口，在这个赛亚人的耳边告诉他：“你要去的地方只得遗恨没有极致的力量，极致的力量只属于神——”  
我没有。  
我不能在那里掠走他。天使不能够介入人间的悲剧，我们不做善恶的判断，不引导任何破坏宇宙平衡的行为。所以是弗利萨在那一天得到了他，而不是我。  
我必须站在虚无中，看着那张仍然幼嫩的脸孔染上仇恨和苦闷。  
而在那一天之后，当他独自躲在黑暗中捏紧了拳头，向着我存在的方向无声嘶吼之时，我也同样不可以，向着他的肩膀或者他的方向探出我的手。  
我不能。  
天使不能插手人间的事。  
无论是宽慰还是获得都不可以。  
对人类来说我不存在。  
我什么也没做。  
我甚至没有试着让他感觉到风——在不可能有风的旗舰舱室内，绝不会——绝不能有莫名其妙的风抚慰起这个赛亚男孩被仇恨扭曲的脸庞。

而现在我可以拥有一整个贝吉塔，他会是我独占的赛亚人。我能从他生命的尽头把他带走，带去我们的星球。  
在我为他单独造出的天堂般的地狱里，他想修炼多久，就可以修炼多久。我会指导他，像我曾经指导比鲁斯大人那样。他会突破自己对力量曾有的固执想象，他会触碰到天使与神的世界。  
我可以对他做任何事，我可以对一个理应当不存在的、对第七宇宙再无影响的贝吉塔做任何事。  
我可以宠爱他，像他期盼过的、孙悟空可能做的那样。我也能亲吻他的身体和嘴唇，我可以参考赛亚人交配的方式，刺穿他的身体，用突进和搅拌的方式碾磨他的肠子，我是可以让他尖叫的，这很轻松就能办到。在我们秘密的小行星上，我能让他哭泣着沉湎此事，我能让他恳求我与他缠绵反复，他会依赖于情交的安逸和幸福。  
又或者我不这样做，又或者他已经习惯了弗利萨对他做的。也许我应当按这样的剧本来，依照他熟悉的方式，以强权安排。也许我应该强迫他，用锁链或绳子，或他熟悉的、覆满了革质鳞的肥嫩尾巴，圈住他、捆束他。也许我该蒙上他的双眼，在我办完事情之前，我该用他听得懂的语言羞辱他、贬低他。弗利萨曾经折断过他的骨头，是否我也应该那么做呢？天使本来就并非是善的极致，我们是善与恶的聚合体、是自然平衡的守护者……在不存在的时间与地点，我与一个死人，也可以作恶。  
我可以强暴贝吉塔，如果他心里想要的其实是这个。我比任何人都更清楚，他期盼的是一个暴戾的、绝对狂怒的超级赛亚人战士卡卡罗特，有坚硬强大的肉体，可以给他带来风暴一般的痛苦和快乐。他希望自己成为战胜者，或成为战胜者的斩获物，我很清楚，这是他所想的。  
而我，我也可以给他这些。我可以为他，在我们的小地狱里作恶。  
我可以偷走他，从他的死亡命运里，从这个独立出来的悲惨时空中，我可以窃取、藏匿、享用他。他会因此痛苦，也会最终习惯我给的快乐。  
我办得到，而且我知晓如何绕过亿万年宇宙中庄严不变的平衡法则。  
我能拥有贝吉塔，我能够爱他，并让一个他在这个时空的尽头，从强予养成的习惯、进化到完全自然地选择，我能让贝吉塔在一切的终结时，亲口告诉我他是爱我的。  
我能——是的。

但我没有这么做。  
我只是站在这个走向悲亡的时空的虚空当中，一动不动地望着这里的这一个贝吉塔，凝望至他的呼吸停止、心脏跳完最后一下。  
我没有试着让他感觉到风——在那颗非常疲惫、遗憾的心，跳完最后一下以前，我立定了，甚至没有变成风，走到他的跟前。  
啊，停下了，完全安静了。  
我的宇宙，为什么这么安静了？  
我从虚空中出来。不是风，而是我，我走到那废墟街角，在无人捡拾的赛亚人的尸体跟前。我停在那边。  
不知道过了多久，我也不介意过去很久……我在我的绝对寂静中蹲下身、伸出手。  
我终于摸到他的脸了，是冰凉的，隔着薄薄的颊肉能感知到骨头的形状，他长大了，少年时的丰腴没留下太多的影响。  
我的手掌抚过他的脸，停在他的眼眶。我不曾出现在他的生命里，此刻也不过是帮他把半睁的双眼阖上。  
“战士啊，安睡吧。”  
“维斯。”寂静的宇宙里飘来一个声音。没那么遥远，就在我的身后。我知道，是我的孪生姐姐芭朵斯，第六宇宙的守护天使。  
“……芭朵斯。”我喃喃念出她的名字，“你不是在侍奉第六宇宙的破坏神象帕大人吗？为何有空跟踪我？”  
“象帕大人沉睡了。”姐姐回答说。  
“真巧，比鲁斯大人也沉睡了。”我说。  
“维斯，我都看到了。”姐姐在我的耳畔说。她白色的长发滑落，拂过我的脸，让我感知到自己是存在的。天使也是宇宙间的某一种存在。  
“看到了什么？”我抬起头，看到她。  
她笑了：“我看到了。他是他们当中最好的。”  
是的。我在心里说。  
“而你——你是我们当中最好的。”芭朵斯说。

END.


End file.
